


Healing Journal- Loki in Midgard, Finland

by ael_xander



Series: Healing Journal [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Before Avengers movie, F/M, Ice and Snow make a happy Jotun, Marvel - Freeform, Mischief god who thinks he can bet, Sex healing, empathic healer, mcu - Freeform, runic magic, testing Loki is dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ael_xander/pseuds/ael_xander
Summary: Cylene continues her healing journal with her various adventures through the years. This one was like she ever experienced before or since. Sometimes it’s easy to stand up to a god when you know you’re right. It’s harder when you realise he’s in pain and you’re a healer.





	Healing Journal- Loki in Midgard, Finland

_Finland- Loki in Midgard_

Cylene bundled up for the colder weather in the northern part of Finland. It wasn’t normal for most people to travel here for relaxation. For her, she was here to help the local Sami people. She volunteered her services as a physician assistant, though she oftentimes just claimed her nurse practitioner’s license to make it easier for most people. Among the Finnish, she found people willing to accept help. More, she found tribes who practiced the old ways of magic and healing, just as she was taught. Those were the ones she sought and helped yearly. For her, it was a trade- teaching for healing. 

This particular group of people still practiced runic and _seidr_ magic. Neither type was natural to her, yet, when she tried, it easily came to her mind and soul, instinctively pulling the core of the magic to her. This was her third year returning with the reindeer nomads, bringing medicines, foods, cloth, and other small trinkets of value to these people. Approaching the village, Cylene bowed to the lead herder, thanking him in Finnish for his help. “ _Kiitos_ , Gavtii.” 

“ _Olet tervetullut, parantaja_.” The older man responded, waving to her as she pulled her sled into the center of the town, followed by young children, who chanted her name over and over. She asked one of the older children if they’d been good since her last visit, and was told they had been even when the _Petkuttaja_ , Loki arrived a few days ago. ”Indeed,” Cylene said. “Where’s Jira?”

“With Loki, trying to get him to leave,” the young man stated, his arms crossed. Cylene handed him the sled pull. “Put everything where it belongs, Niko. Once that’s done, distribute the gifts like usual. I’ll go see your mother and help her. No _seidr_ should be putting up with Loki, especially if it’s truly him.” 

Cylene headed to the main house, the rounded one with the smoke coming out and where she heard words being exchanged. It was when she heard her name spoken, when she slid into the home itself and placed her newly magicked blade against the dark haired, green eyed god of mischief’s pale neck. “Jira told you to leave here as she was expecting someone. I’m the someone. You were not invited, not asked for, and were given the command to leave, Loki Laufeyson. If I were you, I’d leave sooner than risk the wrath of a _seidr_. More, I may be a healer, but I also am well aware the other side of my art.” She spoke a soft word and blood trickled down the blade without her moving. He gasped and his hand moved to hers. “A deal then, healer. I believe you want this town to be protected. I want what I want. We can both profit from this.” 

Jira shook her head, but Cylene spoke another word, sealing the wound. “Speak fast, speak plainly. If you try any of your wily speech, you will not have a tongue. This I promise, Loki.” Cylene shifted her position and a second blade appeared against his belly as the first blade tilted upwards to his chin. 

“Oooh, it’s going to be like that. You’re going to be such fun.” Loki smiled. “Oh, Cylene, it is Cylene, right?” Loki inhaled deeply, his head rolling side to side. “You with me for three weeks. In turn, I leave this town alone unless you ask for my help with them. If you wish to learn the restricted secrets of the runes, you will offer yourself to me fully for the knowledge.” 

Cylene blinked and laughed. “Seriously? This? When I can easily banish you? More, when I can call upon the Valkyren? You’re deluded, son of Odin.” 

Loki stepped into her space, grabbing her hand the dagger now his, pressing himself against him. “You cannot call the Valkyren anymore, they have been disbanded.They are more myth than reality, darling. As for banishing me, I’d love to see you try. I am a god and I’ll leave when I’m good and ready. Submit, Cylene.”

She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent of amrys, sandalwood, and a hint of frost. Looking into his eyes, she found him staring, waiting for fear. She wasn’t willing to indulge, not today, not ever again. With the skin contact, she opened herself up slightly, letting the thoughts and feelings of the god fill her mind. Slowly, she smiled evilly and he frowned at her reaction. “Tell me, Loki, has no one ever taught you to not touch an empath? I will do the three weeks, as for submitting myself to your ministrations, not happening, sweetie.” She reached up with her free hand and caressed his cheek. “See, I know more about you than you do now. Tell me, Loki, son of Odin, how much do you truly envy your brother when he does nothing but love you?” 

Loki twisted her hand, but she refused to give in and cry out. Only when she noticed the snow surrounding them, did she speak. “Loki, stop the snow, **now**.” 

“No.” The look was pure anger, but something else, too. She sought deeper, breaking her own rules, and opened to his thoughts. She spoke to him directly, showing him not just derision, but the compassion he needed, compassion he felt he no longer had in him or from others in Asgard.

_Loki, stop this now. If you do, I will give you my three weeks here, but these people are sacred keepers of the runes. You cannot touch them or harm them. If you do, you choose to go against the Norns, your father, and the seidr._

“How did you do that? You spoke to my mind. Daughter of Midgard, you are more than you seem. Let’s go.” With that, the snow stopped, the wind swirled around them and when Cylene opened her eyes, she found herself in a small log cabin far above the village. “They are safe. No worries, little witch.” His voice came from behind her.

“I’m not a witch, Loki. I’m a healer. I also wield magic. I guess sorceress would be the best term to use.” She looked down and sighed softly. “Promise me you won’t harm them. With the other gods, you may break your promise, but with Midgardians, you tend to keep them. Promise me, Loki.” 

He placed his hands on either side of her. “Promise that you will open yourself to me, Cylene. Do that and I will protect them.”  


She turned slowly and looked into his face, taking in his expression, which was blank, though his eyes held something more. Cylene knew she could shift his perspective just as much as he could teach her magic. Perhaps, maybe, whatever hurt him so much, she could ease within him. “I promise. Three weeks, Loki. After that, I will be your friend, I will be a healer to you, but a lover, no, not unless you stop being self destructive. You cannot hate yourself like this. You’ve never been a monster, you aren’t now.”  


“Aren’t I?” He pushed in, his lips barely above hers. “You’ve agreed to let me have my way with you. I could take you and you’d see just how much a monster I can be.” 

Cylene felt tears slide down her face, and took Loki’s face with her hands. The pain within his soul called to be healed. It was loud, it was screaming, she wasn’t sure just how much more pain this god could bear without going insane. “You are not, nor have ever been a monster, Loki Laufeyson. Even as a Jotun, you’re still you, a son of Odin.” With that, she slowly kissed him, letting her healing slide through her lips, into his. Letting his memories be of the happier times, she soothed the anger, the pain, the tension in his soul. Her hands slowly slid down his face to his shoulders. When she pulled back from the kiss, she whispered, “Let me take your pain, Loki. Teach me the rune magic. Let me take the pain you hide from the worlds. You aren’t what you think you are.” 

He pushed away, grabbing her arm. “Come, we go outside for the first lesson. Do not do that again unless I ask.”  
“I will do it whether you like it or not, Loki. It’s part of my being. Every touch, every caress, every kiss, I will heal. Choose if you can handle it, I’m willing to face what you call your monster, are you willing to face my softness?” 

He turned and kissed her, his fingers running through her hair. His words were barely above a whisper. “Make it stop, Cylene. Make the pain stop just for a while. Then I will teach you.” With a wave of his hand, their clothes were gone and Cylene shivered in the cooler air. Yet, she didn’t stop letting him touch her hair, kissing her neck, shoulders.

Cylene slowly traced patterns on his chest, slowly taking in the pain, leaving peace and caring in its place. Sex healing had its place in her arsenal, but normally she reserved it for those she cared for, those she felt strong affection for. This was a first for her, healing someone she didn’t care much about.

Yet, in a way, it wasn’t the first time this happened, but now wasn’t the time to think on those parts of her life. Those times brought back the fear and pain. Cylene leaned in and licked Loki’s skin close to his neck, then slowly bit down on his shoulder where he shuddered. “Oh Loki, what have they done to you? What have you done to you?” She whispered words of healing as she kept touching his chest, slowly working her way down, until finally she was touching his erection. His hiss was a reward to her ears as it was pure pleasure, no pain, nothing but need and desire in his thoughts. 

Feeling her own personal power, Cylene touched him, teasing the god of mischief, kissing him, arousing him until finally, he couldn’t help himself and pulled her up to him and entered her body, They both gasped as she opened herself to him. “It’s okay, Loki. Just a surprise,” she reassured him, fingering his hair. “But if you don’t move soon, I may find my daggers and poke you in the back.” 

His laughter rang through the air as he moved, making them both groan. Cylene kept up her words, encouraging him to open up his soul, to push himself more, allowing her to take him deep within her. Pleasure filled her as she continued to feed healing and pleasure into him, creating a healing cycle for them both. His hands cupped her breasts, making her smile at him. Together, they moved, urging each other until the need became too fervent, too urgent to worry on technique. She orgasmed first, setting him off, and as she felt him come, Cylene pushed deep into his mind and felt a block, something that shouldn’t be there. Noting it, she made note to remove it later, knowing that he had been influenced in some way, and it still lingered.

*****

_Ten days later_

Loki pushed Cylene to the brink of exhaustion, bringing out the fire using Fehr was not as simple as calling it to light a fire. That was simple. But when you wanted the magical fire to truly burn something else magical, it took more, a deeper need. Now she realized why these particular spells and techniques were taught in small segments and only to those who could handle the power necessary to not just call the magic up, but to harness the power itself. 

“Loki, stop. I need a moment, this hurts…” Cylene asked, as Loki continued to push her with the _Fehr_ magic. He didn’t seem to hear her until she screamed in pain. Finally, he stopped and rushed to her. “Fuck, Loki, I asked you to stop it!” 

“I’m sorry, I was lost in my head. This magic hurts and calls to my Jotun magic.” Loki quickly used his cold abilities to help cool down her lightly burned hands.”There is a spell for the opposite, called ice or _jää. I’m going to teach that to you next. You need to be able to handle both, especially as you’ve been handling most of the other runes with ease.”_

__

Cylene laid back against Loki, sighing. “Can we take a break for the day? I need to heal this and there’s something I need to talk to you about. Something about what I found when I’m healing you.” 

He walked her back to the house, keeping her hands encased in a light ice covering. “What did you find?” 

“A block. Someone did something to you, Loki. I want to undo the block and remove the hold they have over you. It might take a while to do, but at least it won’t hold like they think anymore.” 

“It might be harder than you think, Cylene.” Loki frowned, “It might be easier to leave it alone.” 

Cylene looked at him. “No. It’s not. If it makes you hurt more or makes you hurt others, I’d never forgive myself, Loki.” 

“Then I’ll let you try, but don’t be surprised if you can’t remove it. Not everything can be healed.”

******

_Day Nineteen_

Cylene awoke early, stirring in the bed. Carefully, she slid out of it, making sure not to awaken Loki. Three more days and it was time for her to leave to go home. Over the course of being there, she realized the god of mischief and herself had a lot in common. There were strategic differences, but at least enough similarities, she was able to not just pick up the Norse rune magic, but make it work for her. But healing Loki, that was something as much as she tried, she could only do so much. There comes a time when the person has to heal themselves. She was at the point where Loki had to make a decision on what to do- either make peace with his father and his brother or continue his hatred. 

The block she encountered was stubborn, but she was able to remove most of it. Though she wasn’t sure who put it in, she was certain that if she ever met the person, she’d recognize them from their signature. Worse, she knew what helped to put the block in place. Cylene looked at her hands, focused slightly, watched them glow a pale peach colour, then shut the power down. There were things she still kept secret from everyone- from her best friends to her grandmother to the god of mischief. There were reasons, reasons stressed by her father. Important reasons she obeyed, knowing sometimes even hiding in plain sight didn’t guarantee her secret would remain that way. 

She looked out into the pale moonlight over the vast mountain area, and sighed as she watched a hawk fly in the sky. Lifting a brow, she moved from one side of the window to another set, watching as the hawk adjusted itself then flew off. Interesting. A guardian or a spy. Wonder which? Cylene headed back into bed, crawling next to Loki, settling in quietly, her hand placed on his chest, letting her heal him more as they both slept. Hopefully, she’d make enough of a difference to him. 

******

  
_Day Twenty-one_

Loki handed Cylene a small box. “For you, for being who you are.” Cylene took the gift, opening it up and smiling at the emerald bracelet. She kissed his cheek and tapped it. “So, what’s the catch?” 

“What do you mean?” He smiled wickedly as he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. “Why would there be a catch?” 

Cylene tapped his chest with her fingertips. “Loki, three weeks with you, I know you better than most people. This does something. What does it do? You don’t give away beautiful items unless there’s a hidden aspect to them. I want to know my catch up front.” 

Loki kissed Cylene softly. “You are right, darling one. It’s a sending. If I have need of you, it will light up. If you’re not wearing it, it will appear on your wrist, glowing. It will also give you an idea on how to find me.” 

“A lodestone of sorts.” Cylene sighed. “Didn’t we work out all this stuff earlier? I put you on my list, you pay me?” 

“Didn’t I give you the forbidden spells to take care of your grandmother and her crew?” Loki countered, his face bland. Then he clasped her hand. “Things will happen. Things I cannot fully explain, Cylene. I know you’ve removed over ninety percent of the block, but not the small amount that will put me back under when I have to return to the person in question. However, know that it gives me a fighting chance.” 

Cylene sighed softly, placing a hand on his. “Don’t go back. Let me work on getting the rest of it removed. I know it wasn’t agreed upon and you’re one for prices being paid.” 

“I need two daggers, Cylene. Blue blooded daggers. Can you have them ready?” Loki asked softly. “It may take me time to retrieve them, but if you leave them here, I will get them. I will also pay for them as well.” 

“It’ll take me at least a year or so, if you want magical blooded daggers. But yes, I will do it. Promise me you’ll consider forgiving Thor for being thoughtless. He’s not heartless, he does care for you.” She watched him closely, noting every emotion.

Loki frowned. “I don’t know if I can right now, Cylene. But maybe, later, I can do so.” Cylene kissed his cheek before taking her gift and putting it in her pack. She handed him a gift. “I did make something for you while we trained.” 

Loki opened the small box and saw a small dagger that fit between his fingers, easy to conceal in his armour. “Thank you.” 

“It’s not magical, but it is ever sharp. If you lose it, then it’s gone. I cannot force it to return.” Cylene noticed the time and sighed, standing. “I have to go. I need to see Jira before I go back home.” 

“I will keep my promise, Cylene. No harm will come to them.” Loki stood up, taking Ael in his arms, kissing her deeply. “If you ever change your mind..” 

She laughed softly. “I’m not meant to be for anyone, Loki. Trust me. My grandmother showed me I basically am unlovable. But I will always be a friend. this I swear. Don’t be a stranger. Don’t do anything stupid.” She whispered a word and she disappeared from the house into the village below.

*****

_Later while coming home from a mission_

“There are people being hurt in New York as a Norse god tries to take over the world. They say his name is Loki.” 

Ael looked up at the television screen at the airport, her mind racing. It had been months since she last seen Loki. The block. Oh gods, they had gotten to him again. She had failed him, even with the magic she used to protect him. Her body shivered as she watched her home being destroyed as the Chitauri invaded New York City. More importantly, she noted the Avengers, including Thor when they arrived there to help stop Loki. 

“I need to get back to New York, asap. I’m certified medical personnel and I have code one clearance.” Ael flashed her badge to the airline attendant, who picked up a phone and made a call. 

“They can get you onto a private jet to get you back to New Jersey, then you’ll have to take ground transport in.”  
Cylene nodded as dialed a number from memory. “Tell Colonel Decker I’m on my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I realised that Cylene and Loki knew each other and have a relationship of sorts, I also realised the havoc it would cause in the main storyline. More, I realised I could finally showcase how someone could see Loki for who he was and still love him. What made it tough was knowing just how difficult Loki would make the entire episode from their backstory through the moment he arrives in the main story. Like Tony says, “He’s a full tilt diva.” But dammit, he’s the god of mischief and life is more interesting with him in it.
> 
>  
> 
> Dictionary 
> 
> Kiitos- Thank you  
> Olet tervetullut, parantaja- you are welcome, healer  
> Petkuttaja- trickster  
> Seidr-sorcerer/sorceress  
> Fehr- fire


End file.
